


Leader

by annabaozi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Relationships: Kylux, gingerpilot - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Leader

“你们第一秩序的omega都像你这么冷冰冰的吗？”义军的飞行员指挥官笑嘻嘻地问，脸上的表情全然不像一个俘虏。他的头靠在椅背上，扭动了一下被束缚的手腕。  
“如果你以为说这种话能对你有什么帮助，那你就错得很可怕了。”Hux的绿眼睛严厉地瞪着他，却并没有起到什么作用。  
面前的alpha肆无忌惮地散发着信息素，在审讯室里，在Hux面前，显得尤为突兀。“不，我不应该问那个问题的，怎么会有别的omega像你这样皮包骨又这么苍白。”Dameron舔了一下嘴唇，咧开嘴露出洁白的牙齿。  
“闭嘴！”Hux突然觉得脸上一阵发热。而当他正打算用点别的什么手段的时候，指挥官打断了他。“等等！”  
Hux眯起眼睛。“你终于打算要说了？”  
“啊，不……我是想问，等审讯结束你还有别的事儿吗？晚上你要是没别的约会，我今天很有空。”飞行员朝他挑了挑眉毛。  
“……”Hux觉得怒火烧得他喉咙都开始发痛。“你最好省省这些，你们的舰队早晚会……”他脸上的肌肉不自然地抽动着，背在身后的双手紧握在一起。而他颤抖的声音没让他说完这句话。  
他甚至感觉自己的眼泪已经快涌出眼眶了。他把这一切归结为他们新任最高领袖的影响，是那个该死的，不懂事的黑暗原力使用者威吓了他，让他愈发觉得自己和第一秩序的前景黯淡无光。在他们抓到了叛军指挥官之后，他还是不能让这个阶下囚屈服，Poe Dameron甚至比在自己的飞船上时还要自信一点。  
当然了，那是因为现在飞行员能离他太近了。能看到他的表情，听到他的声音以及——闻到他的气味。即便经过精心的伪装，他也知道Dameron能闻到他情绪波动导致的信息素变化。  
审讯室的门轻巧地滑开。扔掉了头盔的Kylo Ren走进来，黑发一如既往地凌乱，眼底略微发红，看起来全然不像一个最高领袖。但这种一贯的表情反而让人猜不出他究竟在想些什么。  
Dameron把头扭向他的方向：“终于抛弃你的头盔了？你的时尚品味真的有所提高。”他咧开嘴笑着，唇上的伤口稍微裂开了一点，“是Hux将军建议你的吗？他看起来比你懂得打扮多了。”  
第一秩序的最高领袖毫无表情地看着他，余光扫到旁边的将军。Hux僵硬地向Kylo行礼，有点艰难地开口说道：“他不肯说……”但他这句话也没说完。  
Kylo Ren抬手制止了他。“你的工作能力还真是毫无惊喜，Hux将军。”  
被绑住的人忍不住笑出声。Hux狠狠瞪了他一眼，又把目光收回来低下头。“是我的错，最高领袖。”  
“我可以强迫你说出来，就像上次一样。”黑衣武士冷冰冰地说，“但我有个提议——顺便作为对我下属办事不力的惩罚，你或许会感兴趣？”  
“惩罚？你是说这位红头发的小将军吗？”Dameron仍然一脸的不在乎，“那我真是很感兴趣……我猜他不会很高兴。”  
Hux一脸震惊地看着Kylo，下一秒他就被对方不再掩盖的信息素猛地包围了。那阵猛烈的气味儿差点让他软倒在地，岩浆的灼烧感，带着血肉的味道，很容易让人联想起毁灭，杀戮和鲜血。而他一直以为对方是个Omega或者至少是个beta。但显然黑暗面让他渐渐显现出自己的另一面了。这味道一点也不让人愉快，他觉得自己快窒息了。  
“哦……我现在知道你提议的具体内容了。”飞行员收回目光，喃喃道。  
显然他们都知道了。  
“但我不同意。”Poe有点费力地拧过脖子对着Ren说道，他出奇地冷静，“你疯了，是吧？”  
“所以，”Kylo低沉的声音嗡嗡作响，“你想马上就死？”  
达默龙睁大了眼睛，呆滞了几秒钟。“不，我不想。”  
“我不……”这句抗议像之前其他的几个句子一样，都没能说出口。Kylo Ren一把掐住他的脖子，轻而易举地将他扔到了角落的沙发上，他在落下来时撞到了头，让他本来不是很清醒的的头脑更加混乱起来。原力解开了俘虏的束缚，飞行员跟在Kylo身后，抬手擦了擦脸颊的血迹。  
Hux从这张小的要死的沙发上勉强坐起来，飞行员从身后抱住他，他嗅到一阵比方才更加清晰的味道，让人想起春天里萌发生长的草木和浓烈的青草味儿——这两股味道纠缠在一起，让他觉得更眩晕了。  
“仔细想想，将军。”黑衣武士面无表情地说道，“这对你不算什么。你完全可以把它当成我们之前的那种消遣。”  
就像是Snoke还坐在他的王座上而Kylo Ren还不是最高领袖的时候。他们偶尔会搞在一起，方便而隐蔽，不容易被人察觉。事实证明床笫之间的关系丝毫没有影响他们彼此仇恨。  
最高领袖跪在他面前，正粗暴迅速地扯开他的衣服，他的长大衣被远远扔开一边，然后是制服上衣和裤子，他毫无血色的苍白皮肤露出来，接触到审讯室里微凉的空气。  
等到最后一件衣物被剥下的时候Hux猛烈地挣扎起来，他觉得恐惧，不适，那身衣服像是他的盔甲，不，那是他的一部分，是第一秩序将军这个身份的组成部分，他不想失去它们，更不想面对现在的状况。  
Dameron低下头安抚着他，按住他不停颤抖的肩膀，“嘘……”飞行员呼吸的热气喷在他的脖颈上，指挥官的嘴唇是干燥的，他甚至感觉到了他唇上的裂纹。飞行员揉捏着他的乳尖，按揉着他的胸前，简直像一个温柔的情人。  
而他的领袖压制着他，并没有费心去亲吻，而是直接将手指伸进了他的后穴搅动，Hux又转动起身体，右手下意识地想要阻挡他。Kylo Ren用空闲的左手一把握住了他的手压回身体边，另一只手的手指更加深入——  
Hux的喉咙里压下一声尖叫，泪水模糊了他的眼眶，扩张的过程并不怎么顺利，但Hux也并不指望自己在今天乃至以后的每一天得到最高领袖的任何温情。他感觉到黑暗原力在他的大脑里搅动，他想把那种恶心的感觉隐藏起来，假装他并没有在脑子里尖叫Kylo Ren是个自大，自以为是又不知道如何正确统治的领袖。  
“不要隐藏自己，Hux。我听得到，听得到。”  
Dameron稍微有点不满意地加重了手上的力度，这让Hux觉得快要喘不上气了。手中的火热在涨大，他现在几乎是下意识地捋动着它，顶端的粘液打湿了他的手，这让他觉得恶心难受，但那个要解决当下问题的念头只出现了一瞬就溜走了。Hux的甬道涌出液体沾湿了他的入口，抽插变得顺畅起来，他感觉到自己的抽搐和身下的吸吮挽留，痛苦地哽咽出声。  
Kylo抽出手指，掐着他的腰把他翻了过去，让他跪在面前，扶着自己的阴茎进入了他，过大的尺寸和不够的扩张让Hux更难接纳他，Kylo不耐烦地掰开他的臀瓣，粗暴地让自己更多地进入身下的将军。  
飞行员抬起他的下巴，阴茎蹭过将军的嘴唇，半是温柔半是强迫地让他张开嘴含进去。Hux勉强地含进去伞状的头部，舌尖尝到一点腥膻的味道。而Kylo在他身后的顶撞更加用力，简直是在帮助他更多地把口中的物事含进去。他呜咽着流下更多的眼泪，却还抬起头看向面前的男人。  
Poe低头看着他，Hux的绿眼睛里仿佛燃烧着火焰。他吸了吸鼻子，闻到Hux微弱的信息素气味，冰冷而又坚硬，像钢铁的味儿。  
“你哭了。你终于还是哭了。”他捧住红发将军的脸颊让他不再那么颤抖，拇指擦去Hux不断流下的泪水。  
“他好像很关心你。”脑海里有个声音传来。  
他隐约觉得Kylo这么做是有原因的——除了单纯要羞辱他之外的原因，或许原力使用者察觉到了什么，一些他自己都不知道的东西。Hux想要回应，但他的身体和思想都在背叛他。在这个小小的房间里他们的信息素纠缠在一起，一波波地冲击着他，而黑暗原力让他头脑混乱不堪，那种感觉仅仅用疼痛远远不能概括。  
Hux的身体终于还是变得热情起来，身体深处分泌的液体沿着Kylo的阴茎在穴口滴落，沾湿了一小片地板。口中含着的阴茎涨大了不少，Hux觉得嘴角似乎都要裂开出血了。他的右手伸下去抚慰起自己，试图在这场交媾中稍微获得一点主动的快感。Kylo紧紧钳制着他的腰，上身向他俯下去，咬在他的皮肤上，牙齿刺破皮肤，上面渗出一丝血迹，被他的舌头卷起舔舐。  
他喜欢这样，喜欢亲手杀戮，亲手撕裂自己的猎物，好像是在不断强迫自己接受黑暗和暴力。但这个念头刚一出现Hux就猛地感觉到了逡巡在大脑皮层间的刺痛。  
“唔唔……”Hux努力调整着呼吸，泪水已经模糊了他的视线。快感被强制性地接触他的每一处神经，战栗感沿着尾椎一路向上，一浪一浪地冲刷过他的大脑。他微弱地挣扎着，扶在Dameron膝盖上的手指用力地下按，像在海上抓住一根无用的稻草。眼前泛出血红色，让他想起Snoke那个已经被弃置不用的王座厅的颜色。  
口中的阴茎开始跳动——随即Hux就感受到了精液在舌头上的触感，仰起头吐出口中的物事，唇上沾染了白浊的液体，那些液体沿着下巴滑下去，他有一瞬间的失神，而飞行员一直看着他，Hux透过泪水看到他脸上的表情，温柔的黑眼睛中和了下颌干净利落的线条，他看起来有一种近似——怜悯的神情。  
不，不。  
我他妈才不需要那种东西，那些自以为是正义一边的人的同情。那种不值钱的，随随便便就能给出的怜悯。  
你也感觉到了，是不是？那个声音——甚至都不是声音，它就只是直接地被塞进他的脑子里。  
但他尽力了，我的将军。  
他还没来得及喘过气就被Kylo扳住肩膀强迫他翻过去面对着自己的最高领袖。Kylo Ren的信息素更加浓重地包围过来，阴茎的结开始在他身体里涨大，Hux的恐惧再次攫住了他，他拼命向飞行员的怀抱里退去，好像他真的有什么退路一样。他的眼神慌乱地漂移，瞥到这间审讯室里他之前熟悉现在却莫名陌生的东西——那把审讯椅，那个还没启动的刑讯机器人，那冷冰冰的天花板和墙壁，他想要尖叫，声音却被阻拦在胸腔里。  
与此同时飞行员咬住了他后颈的腺体，他感觉脖子下方一阵尖锐的刺痛，那股青草的气息悄悄地从后方传过来，慢慢消失在他周围。Poe温暖的身体向他传递着热量，与他微凉的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。而Kylo的结卡在他的身体里——简直就像是他被两个人同时标记了，但实际上他们与他一点关系也没有。  
他终究退无可退。领袖的精液慢慢注入他的子宫，不是带着可能的新生命的喜悦，而是冰冷的，黑暗的刑罚意味。与此同时飞行员长呼了一口气，再次在他的手里射了出来。他控制不住地颤抖着，苍白的皮肤上满是痕迹。  
Hux再一次觉出自己的无力——不是omega在两个alpha面前的那种无力，而是明白自己什么也无法掌控的无力。每一次他以为已经控制了这个世界，至少是Kylo之外的世界，他总会证实自己的失败。Kylo Ren永远可以用他理解不了的原力击败他，而Poe Dameron不需要任何普通人之外的帮助，就能比他更有力量，无论是不是在这间审讯室里。  
黑暗原力像潮水一样退去，Hux抓住了那一瞬间的思绪——他还活着，像过去那么多年一样他仍然在一次又一次的折辱中活了下来，总有一天，他会让所有人付出代价。  
指挥官向Ren伸出双手：“你还要继续审讯吗？”  
最高领袖看了一眼还在微微颤抖的Hux，“你的死期可以改到明天。”


End file.
